Conventionally, in an image pickup apparatus, an image composition technology called high dynamic range (HDR) composition has been used for realizing a dynamic range wider than usual. For example, there is proposed an image pickup apparatus that picks up an image by exposure having a relatively-longer exposure time, and then, picks up an image by exposure having a relatively-shorter exposure time, and combines these images (e.g. refer to Patent Literature 1.).